When Sam Was
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When Sam was 12, he was introduced to gay porn for the first time. Warning: Rape, Non-Con, Incest.


Hello everyone, me again and I am here with another Supernatural fanfiction. It pretty much speaks for itself.

Summary: When Sam was 12, he was introduced to gay porn for the first time.

-666-

When Sam Was…

When Sam was 12, he was introduced to gay porn for the first time. It was over a friend's house, who had an older brother. They had assumed it was porn with girls, but when they started watching it, they realized it was gay porn. As shocking as it was, they were too fascinated to stop watching. When it was over, they didn't talk about it and by the next day, Sam was three states away. He never spoke about it with anyone until he was older. This time it was when he was 17 that he spoke about it to his brother. Dean was shocked to hear it, or maybe he was more shocked that Sam was coming out as possibly gay.

Either way he was shocked, but supportive. They agreed to never tell their father about it since their father was a raging homophobe. When Sam left for college, he, at first, tried to get with girls, but quickly realized tits did nothing for him and, one night, went to a gay bar. He was uncomfortable for a long time until he met James. James was a sweet guy, standing at 5' 9" with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that looked green in certain light. Sam was hooked immediately and they quickly become an item.

However, after about 6 months, James changed. It started as little insults about Sam's clothing and hair, so Sam cut his hair short and changed his clothing to more of a rocker look. James wasn't satisfied. Then the comments about his height and weight started. At first, Sam brushed them off, but after a while became self-conscious, he ate less and slouched whenever he could to make him seem shorter.

A few more months passed and Sam found himself feeling miserable and alone. James was always picking on him now, for one thing or another and he couldn't stand it. He hated that he felt weak and helpless, but James constantly told him that no one would believe him. After all, Sam was 6' 4", yet he was being bullied by someone who was 5' 9"? Who would believe it? Sam felt crushed, but soon found hope in the name of Jess Moore. She saw what was happening and helped Sam put an end to it. She was his saving grace and he loved her for it. After some time, he thought, maybe, he loved her and so, they got together.

Then, everything happened and Sam was alone. No more kind Jess, only Dean, who seemed more like a stranger than the brother he remembered. He found himself looking at Dean in a different light and one night, made a horrifying connection. Dean and James looked almost alike and so did every other guy he had dated/hooked up with. The disgust almost killed him and he stumbled out of the motel to the nearest bar. That's where Dean found him 3 hours later. Sam was drunk as could be and needed help getting back to the motel.

Dean was furious, unable to even comprehend why his brother would get so wasted and after a good yelling match, Sam blurted out why. Because he was sick and in love with his brother. That, not only was he gay, but an incestuous freak and that he knew he would never be happy. Dean looked at him in shock before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Sammy. But I can't help you." Dean replied and Sam broke down.

Two days later, on a hunt in Nevada, Sam was chasing down a succubus when he was hit from behind. When he awoke, he was bound, gagged and naked, hanging by his hands and unable to touch the floor. In front of him were the succubus from before, but also another male, a familiar one. Dean stood before him, his eyes glazed and his body on display. The succubus grinned at him and with a snap of her fingers; Dean was on him, kissing, touching, biting, and using his body for pleasure. Sam cried behind the gag when Dean ripped into him, meeting the eyes of the succubus over Dean's shoulder and trying desperately not to scream. When it was over, the bitch left and Sam could have died when Dean seemed to awake from his daze to realize what he had done. That night, Dean took him to the hospital and stayed with him in his room. They never spoke of it again.

-666-

Hope you all liked it.


End file.
